Christmas with Giselle, Paige and The Sweet Amoris Gang
by ElizabethLifeStone
Summary: It's Christmas time; and what better way to celebrate by doing a play on the story of The Nutcracker. Will all go well on opening night? One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't owe My Candy Love, or Lexus, she belongs to SocrcessofTheNile. I also don't owe Korri, she belongs to Sukki18. Enjoy! Sequel to Giselle and Paige: Return to Sweet Amoris. I also don't owe the songs used in this chapter.**

**Summary: It's Christmas time; and what better way to celebrate by doing a play on the story of The Nutcracker. Will all go well on opening night? Longest One-shot.**

**Pairings: Nathaniel/Paige, later Nathaniel/Tiffany, Armin/Paige, Lexus(OC by SocrcessofTheNile)/Castiel, Korianna/Lysander**

**To SocrcessofTheNile and Sukki18: "Hope you like the pairings." **

**Usher, taken by Dakota. Ticket Seller taken by Lucy. **

* * *

**Chapter One**

The inside of Sweet Amoris High was filled with Christmas decorations. The students were chatting happily with one another about their plans. The Drama team encouraged the entire school to participate in a play, called The Nutcracker. Auditions were over, and Giselle and Paige were going to check the cast list, when they bumped into a girl. She was 18 years old, had short cropped black hair, and blue eyes, (SocrcessofTheNile, I hope you are okay with her eye color). She wore a baggy red basketball jersey, demi capris with an orange detail and blue high top runners.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," the girl said, standing up, before gasping. "No way! Giselle and Paige! I'm your biggest fan!" Both Giselle and Paige smiled at this. "Thanks so much, uh," Giselle began, as she didn't know the girl's name.

"Oh, it's Lexus," the girl said, smiling. "I wanted to see if I got Assistant Manager, I'm not that good at acting," Lexus said, smiling. Then, a girl and a boy walked by. It was Lucy and Dakota. Dakota had decided to live with his uncle after he and Lucy got together. Dake would lead the people to their seats, while Lucy would sell tickets. Then, Lexus left. The twins continued down the hall, before bumping into another set of twins. Turns out, they aren't the only twins; There was Armin and Alexy, themselves, and the last pair, which hadn't yet introduced themselves.

"Oh, sorry," the boy said, smiling. The girl beside him squealed. "OMG! Giselle and Paige! I listen to you all the time!" The boy grabbed his sister. "Em, stop... you're embarrassing me," the boy said, his eyes and hair changing to pink. Both Giselle and Paige gasped. "You... You have magic?" Paige asked, speechless. Em nodded. "Yeah, but, my full name is Emma. Em is just a nickname I like to be called, and my hated is Rapunzel," the girl said, her eyes and hair changing to yellow. "See you later!" Emma said, before she and her brother left. The twins shrugged it off, and continued walking down the hallway, so that they could check the cast list.

"Hi, I'm Korianna West, sister of Castiel, but you can call me Korri." a third girl said, shaking both Paige and Giselle's hands. "I am a huge fan of your music!" The girl wore a red Winged Skull shirt, with long white socks, and wore a black skirt with chains on it. She had short, white curly hair, and grey eyes. The boots she wore were red with laces on them. "Nice to meet you," Paige said calmly. Korianna then pointed to a girl with straight blonde hair, and had light blue eyes. Her hair was in a ponytail, and there was a flower in her hair. "See that girl glaring at you? That's Tiffany, the Student Body Vice President. She jealous that you took Nathaniel away from her," she said to Paige. "I dated him before, but, he cheated on me, with Melody, then, broke up with Melody to get together with you, Paige." Paige was in disbelief.

Korianna then went on to say that she was hoping to be the stage manager. Then, she left.

Finally, the twins arrived at the cast list, and they read it.

**The Nutcracker**

**(A Sweet Amoris High Production)**

**Production Team**

**Storyteller: Charlotte**

**Stage Manager: Korianna **

**Assistant Stage Manager: Lexus**

**Usher: Dakota**

**Ticket Seller: Lucy **

**Costumes/Makeup: Rosalya and Mark**

**Cast**

**Clara: Giselle**

**Nutcracker: Kentin**

**Sugarplum Fairy: Amber**

**Wind-up-doll: Violette**

**Jumping Jack Boy: Alexy**

**Drosselmeyer: Lysander**

**Fritz: Mark**

**Louise: Tiffany**

**Dr. Stahlbaum: Armin**

**Mrs. Stahlbaum: Paige**

**Guests: Melody, Rosalya, Dake and Lucy**

**Mouse King: Castiel**

**Soldiers of The Nutcracker: Nathaniel, Lysander**

**Mother Ginger: Iris**

**Mice: Li, Emma**

* * *

After Paige finished looking at the cast list, she turned around and gasped. A blonde girl with a flower in her hair was making out with Nathaniel. Nathaniel noticed that Paige was watching and backed away from the kiss. "Paige... I-I can explain," Nathaniel began. Paige was furious, as she had crossed her arms. "I can't believe you Nathaniel Powers!" Paige shouted. "B-but, Paige, I can explain everything, I didn't mean to kiss her, she just kissed me, I..." but he was cut off by Paige. "Well, now, you can continue being with her, because you know what?" Nathaniel gasped in shock, as he was dreading the next words that were coming. "WE ARE DONE, NATHANIEL!" she shouted. Everyone gasped, as a reporter appeared.

"Breaking News! Paige Young has broken up with Nathaniel Powers! Tell me, what can you say?" the reporter asked. "All I can say is that Nathaniel and I are done with our relationship after 1 year," Paige replied. The reporter left happily after hearing this. Amber walked up to her brother and slapped him. "Ow!" Nathaniel exclaimed. "That is for cheating on Paige!" she shouted at him.

Nathaniel sighed. He didn't mean to cheat on Paige. But, he had to get back together with Tiffany.

* * *

The play went well, and now, it was time for the concert. The first song was We Are Never Ever Ever Getting Back Together by Taylor Swift. Paige played the song on her pink acoustic guitar.

Paige: "I remember when we broke up the first time  
Saying, 'This is it, I've had enough,' 'cause like  
We hadn't seen each other in a month  
When you said you needed space. (What?)  
Then you come around again and say  
'Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me.'  
Remember how that lasted for a day?  
I say, 'I hate you,' we break up, you call me, 'I love you.'

Ooh, we called it off again last night  
But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

We are never ever ever getting back together,  
We are never ever ever getting back together,  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Like, ever...

I'm really gonna miss you picking fights  
And me falling for it screaming that I'm right  
And you would hide away and find your peace of mind  
With some indie record that's much cooler than mine

Ooh, you called me up again tonight  
But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

We are never, ever, ever getting back together  
We are never, ever, ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Ooh, yeah, ooh yeah, ooh yeah  
Oh oh oh

I used to think that we were forever ever  
And I used to say, 'Never say never...'  
Uggg... so he calls me up and he's like, 'I still love you,'  
And I'm like... 'I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like,  
We are never getting back together. Like, ever' "

No!

We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

We, ooh, getting back together, ohhh,  
We, ooh, getting back together

You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together"

As Paige was singing the song, she was pointing at Nathaniel the entire time. Then, the curtain went down, as the twins were preparing for their next song.

* * *

The second and final song of the night was Let it Go, by Demi Lovato.

Giselle: "Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door"

Kentin gasped. His girlfriend looked so beautiful. She was wearing the same dress like what Elsa wore in the movie Frozen, with the same hairstyle; however, her dress was purple. Then, Paige came out, but, her dress was pink. They both had the capes on their dresses.

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,  
Not a footprint to be seen.  
A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen.  
The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside.  
Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried."

Giselle sang the next part. "Don't let them in, don't let them see,  
Be the good girl you always have to be.  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know.  
Well, now they know."

Both twins sang the chorus. "Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door  
And here I stand and here I'll stay  
Let it go, let it go  
The cold never bothered me anyway"

Paige sang the next verse of the song. "It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all.  
Up here in the cold thin air I finally can breathe.  
I know I left a life behind but I'm too relieved to grieve."

Both twins then broke into the chorus again. "Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door  
And here I stand, and here I'll stay  
Let it go, let it go  
The cold never bothered me anyway"

Giselle sang the next part of the song. "Standing frozen  
In the life I've chosen.  
You won't find me.  
The past is all behind me  
Buried in the snow."

"Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door  
And here I stand, and here I'll stay  
Let it go, let it go  
The cold never bothered me anyway, yeah, whoa" Paige sang.

"Na na, na na, na na na na" Giselle sang.

"Let it go yeah" Paige sang.

"Na, na." Giselle sang.

"Here I stand.  
Let it go, let it go, oh  
Let it go." Paige sang.

* * *

Everyone applauded. "YEAH!" everyone cheered. The twins finished their concert, and changed back into their regular clothes. Then, as Paige got off the stage, she bumped into Armin. "Oh, sorry, Armin," Paige said. Armin smiled at her. "Paige... I'm really sorry about that you and Nathaniel broke up," Armin began, "but, now, I get to tell you that I really love you," he finished.

Paige gasped. She didn't know that Armin had a crush on her! She was at a loss of words. Then, she finally worked up her courage to speak to the boy who had a crush on her ever since he started at Sweet Amoris High. "I... I love you too, Armin," Paige responded. The two leaned forward, and kissed. As they took a bit of breath for air, Armin took it as an invitation to let his tongue enter Paige's mouth and when he found it, there was a tickling sensation. Paige smiled at this. Then, the two broke apart for some air. Everyone cheered.

The reporter appeared again. "Breaking News! Paige Young and Armin Smith have started a relationship! Tell me, what can you say about this," the reporter asked, holding the microphone to Paige. "Well, Armin is really sweet, and I'm happy that I have a boyfriend again, and I just hope that this relationship will last."

The principal came out of her office, and started screeching to the reporter.

"OUT!" she screeched to the reporter, her hair flying. "OUT! IF YOU STEP ONE FOOT IN THIS HALLWAY AGAIN, I WILL CALL THE POLICE!" Terrified, the reporter scrambled off.

The reporter told his boss what had happened. "Very well," the boss began, "we will not step another foot in that school again," he finished.

Paige and Giselle's parents had heard about the break-up, and about her new boyfriend. They loved Armin. He was so sweet and so romantic. "Keep her safe, will you?" Paige's father, Keith asked. Armin smiled at Paige. "Yes, Sir."

* * *

**And that's the end of the very long one-shot. 2,186 words, not including the author's note... not bad, but, I could have done better. Hope you liked it!**

**~EmmaIceHeart~**


End file.
